


Awkward Flirting and College Parties

by Babycakes0227



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Human Castiel, Human Gabriel, Lisa and Cassie are mentioned briefly, M/M, Past Cassie Robinson/Dean Winchester, Past Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester, Tutor Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 20:58:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5220563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babycakes0227/pseuds/Babycakes0227
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel drags Castiel to a college party, hands him a stack of note cards with the worst pick up lines in existence and tell Cas to "have at it" What can go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward Flirting and College Parties

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a tumblr post by the tumblr user Arkhams. My sister saw it and demanded I write a destiel fanfic around it. Sorry for the inactively!
> 
> I apologize for an spelling errors!

Castiel hated college parties. Well he disliked them, the only upside is free pizza. And come on who is going to turn down free pizza? But his older brother Gabriel, who’s a college senior and a regular attendee to college parties, dragged him to this party.

 

Literally dragging his little brother. Castiel won’t go down without a fight, digging the heels of his converse into the ground and trying to get his arm out of Gabriel’s grip “Gabe, I don’t want to go! Stop it! I’m tired and I have three papers in three different classes due by Friday!” Gabriel let out a laugh, using both his hands on Castiel’s wrist “Come on Cassie, some fresh air will do you good! And it’s not my fault you watched Netflix all week instead of doing you school work.” 

 

“But I had to know if Sherlock was dead or not!” 

 

Gabriel shook his head and grabbed his little brother by the legs and heaved him over his shoulder “Hush since you want to study and stuff, study these.” Gabriel handed Castiel a stack of notecards. 

 

Castiel took the cards and examined them “Are these pickup lines? Gabriel Novak why did you give me pickup lines?” 

 

“Because my tutor, you know the smarty pants one who graduated high school early-“

 

“You mean Sam?”

 

“Yeah, Sexy Sammy. His brother is going to be at the party and I heard that he has the hots for you.”

 

Castiel’s face light up a few thousand shades of red “His brother Dean? Like as in Dean Winchester. Dated almost a quarter of the school and is a notorious asshole, that Dean?”

 

Gabriel nodded “Although he’s only dated Lisa Braeden and Cassie from Criminal Justice the rest of the people he’s dated are just rumors.”

 

“What about the asshole part?”

 

“Oh no he is a dick but Sam said that’s because he doesn’t like me.”

 

Castiel scrunched up his nose and his eyebrows furrowed together “Why doesn’t he like you?”

 

“Because I’m a dick.”

 

“True.”  
+

 

Gabriel finally let Castiel back onto his feet once they arrived at the frat party. Neither of them knew whose party this was, but much like the rest of the college campus they just showed up. 

 

Castiel sighed and looked at the cards and thought ‘I’ve never even met Dean before; all I know are the rumors. How on earth can he like me if we’ve never met?’

 

Castiel flipped through the cards thinking about how these pickup lines were the cheesiest things he’s ever read. He walked forward, trying to read until he bumped into the broad back of the person in front of him. “Sorry” he mumbled, ready to keep walking until he realized that he ran into Sam. “Oh, Hey Sam. Sorry I didn’t see you there.” 

 

Sam glanced over his shoulder and smiled “Hey Cas. I’m glad to see Gabe got you to come over here.”

 

“Yea, he had to carry me because I don’t want to be here.”

 

“Yea, I hear yah. My brother dragged me here too.” There’s that mention of Sam’s brother again. Castiel thought he might as well give talking to Dean a shot. How hard could it be? Sam is pretty good looking himself so his brother is probably good looking too. 

 

“Where is your brother by the way Sam?” 

 

Sam sipped his drink and pointed to the wall adjacent to them “He’s the one in the black t-shirt with the red shirt over it.” 

 

Castiel turned his head and froze. Dean Winchester, a tall, freckled, green eyed marvel was standing next to the snack table, drinking out of his cup with his beautifully plush lips. Thus began Castiel’s mental meltdown ‘Okay, new assessment he’s not probably good looking. He’s aggressively good looking. Abort mission, abort mission!’  
Sam patting his friend on the back snapped Castiel out of his panic “Go say hi, I promise he doesn’t bite. He is house broken.” He said jokingly. Castiel nodded and shakily held his notecards to his chest as he cautiously walked over to Dean like he was trying to approach a deadly animal. 

 

Once he was close to the older Winchester, he cleared his throat. The throat clearing did nothing to stop his shaky voice but it did catch Dean’s attention. “H-hey…so…um” Castiel started looking at his notecards “Did you um fall out of heaven because- shit” fumbling as he dropped all his note cards, panicking as they scattered under the snack table.

 

He quickly dived to the floor, trying to grab them as fast as possible. Thumping his head on the edge of the table as he stood back up, rubbing his new bruise “Fuck…oh god I’m sorry you’re just, you’re just really pretty. I’m sorry you’re not pretty, guys aren’t pretty. I’m sorry I just-“ Dean laughed interrupting Castiel from his downward spiral of embarrassment. Castiel’s face turned the shade of the red solo cups on the table. “I’m sorry…”

 

Dean wiped his eyes “My bad, I don’t mean to laugh, it’s just that was really freaking adorable”

 

Castiel thought he was going to pass out from all the blood rushing to his face “I um… don’t have a card for…this situation…” he said shoving the cards into his sweatshirt pocket.  
Dean smiled and tugged the ends of Castiel’s sweatshirt and cleared the now messy hair away from Castiel’s face “There’s your face. Hi Cas.”

 

Castiel gave a small smile back “Hi, Dean. I don’t mean to be rude but…how do you know me?”

 

“We have English class together, I sit in the back so I only see the back of your head but the front of it looks so much better.”  
+

 

Castiel didn’t go home alone that night. After learning more about the older Winchester brother, he learned he had a brain in that pretty head of his. He brought Dean back to his dorm where they watched Sherlock because Castiel had to know what happened to Sherlock and Dean needed to catch up on the British show.  
It became a ritual of sorts. Every Wednesday Dean would spend the night and they would watch a show on Castiel’s queue. Castiel would lay on his bed and Dean would lay on Castiel, resting his head on the brunette’s chest as Castiel would run his fingers through his spikey hair. 

 

“Come on John, you can do better than her!”

 

“Cas, baby, you’re yelling in my ear.”

 

“I’m sorry it’s just John obviously is in love with Sherlock.”

 

Dean nodded his head in agreement “Maybe they’ll get a divorce.”

 

Castiel’s lips turned into a pout like face “They better get a divorce.”

 

Dean’s chest rumbled against Castiel’s as he chuckled “You’re a fan girl.”

 

“But you put up with my fangirling.”

 

Dean smiled as he lifted his head to press a light kiss to Castiel’s lips “its cause I love you.”

 

Castiel smiled “Yeah, I know I love you too. Now quiet Sherlock is about to solve the case.”


End file.
